Jardín del miedo
by KozuueMiau
Summary: La inocencia de un bello jardín y la cordura de su tierna dueña. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?


**JARDÍN DEL MIEDO**

Bueno, está este 8 de Julio de cumpleaños una persona muy especial para mí, que me ha ayudado y hecho reír bastante, y no podía dejar pasar una fecha tan importante para la humanidad (¿?), por lo que le doy mis mejores deseos a ¡Pazita Fumihiko! Ojalá lo pases lindo en este día en que cumples 13 años :B Como es obvio, la protagonista es la Pazita :D (Discúlpame, rapté a tu OC por unos minutitos de lectura)y creo que está más "rara" que de costumbre (Si quieren saber en qué sentido, sólo lean). Es un song-fic a partir de la canción de mi adorada Rin Kagamine, jardín del miedo. Si a Pazita le gusta, bien. Si no, también. Si le da miedito… ¡Vamos! Tienes 13 años xD Ahora, el disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. De ser así, aparecería Pazita Fumihiko con una fábrica de pockys y Atsuya estaría vivo junto a ella.

La canción pertenece a la persona yandere que la creó (¡Vivan los y las yanderes!), la cual no me dí el tiempo de investigar. Sólo dejo que es de alguien relacionado con Vocaloid. Si me perteneciera, crearía una vocaloid que canta español (¡Ya van a salir! aunque no se cuando. Busca en chikiotaku punto com, que allí aparecía), inglés, japonés, francés e italiano de nombre Pazita Fumihiko (Se nota que este fic es para ella xDD aunque igual, los que quieren lo pueden leer también ^w^)

La traducción pertenece a Música punto Com (xD)

La idea del manicomio pertenece al video de Supamame (GO SUPAMAME!), pero la trama me pertenece a mí eh?

¡Ah, sí! Por si las moscas, la descripción física de Pazita está en su perfil "Pazita Fumihiko", así que si no saben cómo es… ¡Vallan a sicopatearle el perfil! Naah… Ella es de pelo castaño hasta el trasero, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, y, a diferencia de ella misma, tiene 14 años. La descripción sicológica quizás no valga en este fic. Nela es su hermana de 18 años (¿Ves, Pazita? Yo igual te sicopatié un poquito xD) Otro dato: Aquí, al parecer, todos están locos (xD), y el hospital siquiátrico con el hospital común están fusionados. Gouenji es un dostor (ewe) y Toramaru su asistente (Mi mentesita poco sana le dio doble sentido a esa frase apnas la escribí, pero para mi desgracia, no escribí yaoi -.-). Se me olvidaba mencionar que todos van al hospital de Inazuma porque es el mejor y más bonito de todos los hospitales del mundo (¡Yeah! Ojalá existiera u.u)

**Negrita:** letra de la canción.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Un <em>lindo<em> jardín. Hermoso a los ojos de Pazita Fumihiko, quien permanecía contando cuantas bellas _flores_ tenía en este.

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… ¡10!**

-¿Qué cuentas?- preguntó Shirou Fubuki, llegando de la nada.

-Mis flores-le respondía con inocencia de niña chiquita-¿Quieres una?- y le acercó la _flor_ más fresca que encontró, provocando nauseas y un grito de horror ahogado en el peli-plata, quien optó por salir desesperadamente del lugar, y coger su teléfono para comunicarse con el manicomio.

_*En el hospital siquiátrico de Inazuma, un día después*_

La chica castaña estaba en una pieza blanca, con una ropa similar a un pijama, del mismo color que la habitación, sobre su cama, dibujando en un papel que encontró por ahí una de sus preciadas y sobre todo _normales _(A sus ojos) plantas. En verdad las adoraba.

Al salón, llegó Atsuya Fubuki, diciéndole lo que cualquiera pensaría:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Dibujo, ¿No es obvio?-

-Pero qué estás dibujando.-

-Mi jardín… Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará? De seguro me extraña…-

-Yo lo cuidaré por ti.- Alguien se preguntará, ¿Desde cuándo el terco de Atsuya era tan dócil? Pues la castaña había logrado que siguiera sus órdenes sin rechistar, debido a que él sabía perfectamente como era al enojarse, capaz de matarlo y sin control alguno. Un efecto similar al que él causaba cuando su hermano no sabía que él estaba vivo, por lo que lo recreaba en su imaginación, haciéndolo una persona mucho más malvada, irónica y sínica, a diferencia del amable y respetuoso Shirou Fubuki. Volviendo a la charla…

-Ah, qué lindo-respondió, sin darle mucha importancia a sus propias palabras-¡Mira mi dibujo!-y se lo acercó, como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo entero-¿Te gusta?-

A diferencia de cualquier ser humano que no conociera a la castaña desde que poseía el dominio de sus recuerdos, Atsuya sólo sonrió ante tal _obra de arte_.

-Es tu jardín, ¿No?-

-Claro, idiota.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

-Oye, si quieres, te llevo algunas…-

-¡No! Yo y nadie más llevo mis adoradas manos a mi adorado jardín para colocarlas en sus adorados recipientes. Soy la única que sabe cómo ponerlas para que estén a gusto y no las tenga que tirar a la basura tan pronto.-

-¡Hey! No me hables así, niña demente.-

-A mucha honra, mi querido Atsuya.-

-Hmmmp…_"Así no hay quién viva… ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Pazita que su adicción por las manos ya es perturbadora?" _–El tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, pero sin conseguir resultado era ya un deporte diario para él, ya que cualquier insulto era más bien un cumplido… Si alguna vez consiguiera decirle lo mucho que le aterraba el cambio que ella tuvo al ver como mataban a su hermana Nela, quebrándole los brazos dolorosamente, y dejándola sin ellos hasta llegar a la muerte…-Entonces no me meto en nada…-

-Bueno, pero tú serás lo de siempre. Mi cómplice.-

-Como digas…_"Pazita…"_-

**Las veo nacer del brazo derecho…**

A la sala, cuando Atsuya ya había _desaparecido_, entró el asistente del doctor que le atendía.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Toramaru Utsunomiya. Mucho gusto en conocerte.-

-Buenos días, señor Utsunomiya.-

-Sólo dime Toramaru, ¿Sí?-

-Claro, claro… Tiene muy lindas manos…-

-¿Eh?- con una sonrisilla maliciosa, se acercó a sus manos, las miró, las rozó con sus mejillas, las lamió lentamente (o.o), las beso... Las mordió con poca fuerza, y después con un poco más, sacándole un grito al perturbado Toramaru, cosa que le agradó bastante a la paciente.

**¡Y las arranco!**

De un bolsillo escondido por ahí, sacó a la luz a su preciada Jenny, para luego separar con esta el hombro del peli-azul de su brazo. Para que este no saliera corriendo a buscar a alguien que le fuera a socorrer, decidió que Jenny tendría que hacerle un trabajito extra: con su filo de cuchilla que era su amada Jenny, debía de dejar un hilito de sangre en el cuello de la víctima, tan solo por diversión, para escucharlo gemir por su vida, para luego romper nervios y músculos ,y separar definitivamente su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. ¡Oh, sí! En verdad esa era lo más divertido que había hecho en el hospital… por ahora.

-Atsuya…- este se presentó de inmediato.- ¿Me traerías dos sacos? De los grandes porfa…-cuando los tuvo en su poder, escondió en uno el cuerpo inerte de el asistente (Es decir, la cabeza y el cuerpo) y en el otro, sus amados brazos.-Por favor, quema ese- y apuntó al que tenía _las sobras_ de su cacería de manos-Y este llévalo a casa. Los dejas tirados por ahí en la cocina.-

-Sí…- se fue del lugar, con sus misteriosos sacos.

Todos se preguntaban por el paradero de Toramaru, pero luego les dejó de importar, ya que ¡Era un simple asistente! Cualquiera lo podría reemplazar. Con el único que debía ser más precavida, era con el doctor Shuuya Gouenji, pero no había de que preocuparse. El era un baka, y el juego estaba recién empezando…

**Intento colocarlas en mis vasijas combinando el dedo índice con el del medio**

Ahora estaba dibujando la mano de su última víctima, haciendo el signo de la mentira (Ya saben, el dedo del medio cruzado con el índice), que era otra de sus adicciones.

-Perfecto. Así quedará linda en casa.-

**La confección de mis hermosas flores**

-¿No son lindas? Pero las extraño…-

-Hace un rato, fui a dejar las _flores _a tu casa, Pazita…- le recordó.

-¡¿Y cómo están!-

-Bueno…- le iba a hablar en un idioma que ella entendiera.-**Montones de flores bellas de manos hay**.-

-¡Genial!** No es un jardín común, ¿verdad?**-

-No, no lo es Pazita- la miró de reojo, con el fin de ver si la había hecho entender la locura que era tener esa manía por las manos, pero no-Bueno, ya anocheció, me iré a casa.-

-Bueno, cuídate mucho, no hables con extraños, no vallas por el camino de las amapolas y ven mañana temprano.-

-Sí, sí…-

-¡Nos vemos!- cuando el peli-rosa se retiró, ella salió sigilosamente del dormitorio con Jenny escondida en la cintura. Esta noche iba a ser tan _divertida_…

**Jardín del miedo**

Iba caminando por los pasillos, y entró a la habitación con el nombre de:

FUYUKA KUDOU.-

Leyó el por qué de su estadía en el lugar:

"_Se dice que enloqueció cuando Aki Kino comenzó a salir con Mamoru Endou, viéndose afectada por una especie de mal de Diógenes, pero sólo chatarra relacionada con Endou: desde las cáscaras de las frutas que tiraba, hasta el papel del baño que… ¡Agh! No escribiré eso."_

La confusión que le dio esa nota pegada en los pies de la cama de la peli-morada no fue impedimento para darle una _tierna_ masacre. Enterró a Jenny en el estómago, y fue rasgando el cuerpo hasta partirle las costillas y llegar al cuello, pasar por el rostro… Sus brazos (Al igual que los de las personas que vienen) los escondió bajo la cama, y el cuerpo lo rompió en cubitos (La descuartizó), para luego lanzar los pedazos a la basura, donde quizás Endou debe de haber dejado el envoltorio de chocolate que comió al ir a ver a algunos de sus ex compañeros de equipo, y antiguos rivales que habían sido internados.

-Y encima te doy una muerte digna con basuritas de Edou, pelos de chicle…-

**Jardín del miedo**

SAGINUMA OSAMU.-

"_La sobreexposición al meteorito Alien lo condujo a actuar más extraño que de costumbre. Se dice que hubieron varios intentos de suicidio."_

Ahora simplemente se limitó a llevar el cuerpo al incinerador del hospital (Asdf! Tienen un incinerador xD), y a quitarle los brazos.

**Jardín del miedo**

AKIO FUDO.-

"_De por sí, su forma de actuar ya era bastante extraña, pero esto quedó confirmado cuando un ataque de ira luego de una discusión para nada importante lo condujo a matar a Yuuto Kidou y su hermana."_

Pazita tomó una jeringa que encontró por ahí, la llenó de aire, y se lo inyectó, haciendo que esta sustancia coagulada llegara al corazón y lo llevara a perecer. Descuartizó el cuerpo, y lo mezclo con el de Fuyuka.

-Bwahaha, soy malvada- se alentaba.

**Jardín del miedo**

JOUSUKE TSUNAMI.-(Nótese lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por un regalo de cumple)

"_Estar alejado del mar lo trastornó y lo condujo por el sendero de la locura"._

-Valla, estaba inspirado el escritor.-

Cortó algunos de los mechones de su cabellera rosa, y los amarró con fuerza a los brazos, con tal de cortarle la circulación. Los cortó, y el cuerpo… Estaba planeando en, al día siguiente, ir a dejarlo en algún rio cercano para que llegase al mar. Qué irónico, ¿No?

**Jardín del miedo**

DEMONIO STRADA.-

"_El plan que Reiji Kageyama implantó en él dejó severas secuelas sicológicas."_

-Waa… se ve lindo… Natsumi, no me mates por lo que dije.-

Sin más, retiró los brazos, y el cuerpo lo tiró al portaequipaje de un auto por ahí, con sus correspondientes cortes, obviamente.

**Jardín del miedo**

ROCCOCÓ URUPA.-

"_Sufrió de excesiva depresión al perder el mundial Futbol Frontera Internacional, y a Natsumi Raimon."_

-Tú no te merecías a Natsumi. No hacían buena pareja...-

La castaña dudó en si dejaba la cabeza junto al cuerpo, o la retiraba de allí, pero nada de mal le hacía un poquito más de _diversión, _por lo que dejó la cabeza sobre la almohada, y el cuerpo en la puerta del hospital.

-Linda sorpresita que se llevarán los tipos.-

**Jardín del miedo**

KENZAKI RYUUICHI.-

"_Ya había sido una locura su idea de los Dark Emperors, por lo que dejaron que se pudriera un rato en la cárcel, para luego llevarlo al hospital siquiátrico de Inazuma, el mejor del mundo!"_

-Al parecer, alguien de mi edad o menos fue quien escribió esta locura.-

Como él había sido una muy mala persona, decidió cortarle en el entrepiernas, cosa rara: le dio asquito. Después rompió el tanque de gasolina de un auto de algún lugar por allí, y vació su contenido en el cuerpo de esta persona. Luego, buscó un objeto que causara fuego en la cocina, y se llevó unos cuantos fósforos para quemarlo en el basurero, y así lo hizo.

Vio una sala con la luz encendida en el hospital (Fuera de la zona de locos). Entró a curiosear, escondiendo previamente a Jenny en la cintura. Fue a ver, y se encontró con que Someoka, arrodillado, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre una camilla en la que descansaba una pequeña. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno. Como este no estaba prestándole mínima atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no podía ver quién estaba detrás suyo, ni el espantoso aspecto que llevaba la chica(Destacándose por sobre todo las manchas intensas que la sangre había dejado en su pijama de internada).

-¿Qué pasa, Someoka?-

-Mi hermana menor acaba de morir…- efectivamente, pudo ver que esa niñita tenía la piel morena y cabello rosa, al igual que el otro, pero era mucho más linda. Tenía el cabello largo con leves ondulaciones en las puntas, y una expresión que derrochaba tranquilidad. Estaba conectada a la máquina de pulsaciones cardiacas, la cual no hacía nada más que emitir un molesto pitido, que recalcaba el hecho de que la chica había culminado su vida.-Oh…Kyoko…-

-No deseas seguir sufriendo, ¿Verdad?-

-¿De qué ha…-

**¡No escaparás de él!**

La castaña comenzó a ahorcar a Someoka con sus brazos, que se encontraban rodeándole el cuello aún. Cuando logró dejarlo sin rastros de respiración, dejó que la traviesa Jenny hiciera el resto del trabajo. Esta se abrió paso por el cuello de el moreno, para que luego el cuerpo se precipitara en dirección al piso, y la cabeza quedara en brazos de la chica. Al mismo tiempo que tiraba la cabeza por ahí, comenzó a cantar mientras cortaba sus amados brazos:

-Los brazos de Someoka

Son para mí

Los de la pequeña

Se quedan ahí

¿Por qué? Pues yo

Amo verlos sufrir

Si no están asustados

No me hacen reír.-

Regresó a la habitación, pero no antes cambiándose el pijama manchado y dejándolo en el lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo de Roccocó: acomodado en su cama, debajo de su cabeza. Se puso otro y se fue a acostar. Definitivamente esa noche dormiría bien.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

-Atsu-kun.-

-¿Sí?-

-Mira, recogí 16 brazos en total. ¡Rompí mi record!-

-Jajajaja- rió, nervioso.

-¿Puedes llevarlos a casa?-

-Bueno.-

**No puedo decirle a nadie sobre mi jardín secreto**

-Pero mucho cuidado con que te vean, o si no te torturaré tanto que no sabrán si eres un humano o un híbrido de perro chiguagua mutado por la radiación nuclear, ¿capiche?- dijo con voz de niñita buena.

-S-Sí… pero… ¿Puedo contarle a mi hermano? La verdad, aún sigue muy choqueado con la sorpresita que le diste el otro día, y quizás esto lo tranquilice un poco…- sabía que eso era completamente falso. Sólo necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, ya que por sí solo no podía tragarse este gran peso, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba manteniendo el secreto.

**No confesaré nada de mi jardín secreto**

-Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de ningún modo… ejem… jódete.-

-Bueno.-

-Pero antes de que te vayas… necesito ver la mano de Fuburra una vez más…- le acercó el saco, y buscó dicha mano. Al encontrarla, el oji-verde pudo notar que esta se encontraba mucho más dañada que el resto de los pares de manos, con mas rasguños y menos uñas. De hecho, había un dedo que pendía de un hilo de ¿Nervios?-**Son tan lindas con cinco dedos…** a pesar de ser la mano de esa pelos de yogurt…-de un tirón, desprendió el dedo colgante, manchando con unas cuantas gotitas de sangre su pijama nuevo-**A veces sólo cuatro…**Atsuya…-

-Hm?-

-**Ven**-le acercó la mano al rostro-**obsérvala con atención**.- Con sumo interés, el peli-rosa intentaba buscarle algún tipo de belleza a la _flor_, pero fracasó en su misión. Es más: de no haber sido por todos los años que había estado con Pazita y sus _plantas_, ya estaría en el retrete más cercano, vomitando todo su desayuno.

Su repudio aumento cuando a la castaña se le ocurrió la brillante broma de pegarle una bofetada con la mano pútrida, impregnándole el rostro de sangre putrefacta , junto con la fragancia que caracteriza el líquido sanguíneo que ha estado en la intemperie por toda una noche. Este _inofensivo detalle_ fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de nombre "Paciencia de Atsuya Fubuki".

-¡Agh… Se acabó! No soporto ser más tu esclavo. Me aburrí de ti y tu locura por las manos, mejor hubiera dejado que te pudrieras en este hospital siquiátrico.-

-¿Qué dices?-

**Una mentira… mentira, todo es mentira…**

-¡Qué ya no soy más tu cómplice! Le contaré a la policía cada detalle. Además, tengo las pruebas suficientes para que seas la noticia local por varias semanas.-

-Atsuya Fubuki, no me levantes la voz…-

-¡No, nada de eso! Ya no soy de tu propiedad, ¿Sabes? Pequeña loca, me voy-

-Atsu-kun…-

**Una mentira…mentira, todo es mentira…**

-¡No me hables!-

-Pero…-decía, con un _perfecto y verdadero_ puchero-no hagas más difíciles las cosas…-dirigió su vista al piso y agarró la punta de la polera de Atsuya. Unas gotas resbalaron por sus ahora no visibles mejillas, y cayeron al piso.

-Pazita…- Este fue su punto débil. Fue donde la castaña y la apegó a su cuerpo. El estar así de indefensa la hacía tan…tan…linda. Con intenciones de quizás besarle, levantó el rostro de la chica por el mentón, y lo que se encontró no fue lo más grato: Una sonrisa macabra, acompañada de lágrimas vacías, y un llanto tornando a risotadas. Tan rápido como se le hizo posible, sacó a la luz a Jenny, y la clavó en la espalda de su _mejor amigo de siempre y para siempre_.

El peli-rosa cayó de rodillas al piso, tosiendo sangre y abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

-¡Maldición! Sigue vivo…- cerró los ojos, y al mismo tiempo que apretaba bien los dientes para que no se escapara alguna palabra y cerraba los ojos para contener las lágrimas, se agachó y comenzó a dejar _bellas _puñaladas en el cuerpo de esa persona que quería tanto, hasta tal punto que le regalaría sus manos a él en vez de dárselas a su hermana. Jamás había pensado que iba a matar a este chico que la conocía desde que su memoria se había dignado a funcionar, pero la iba a delatar… era la única solución factible para su problema.-Te quiero Atsuya…-susurró-no… ¡Yo te amaba! mucho másque un hermano, mucho más allá de lo que una hermana postiza puede asimilar... eso era amor...-

**Una mentira…mentira, todo es mentira.**

A pesar de la gran culpa, no podía ignorar esos bellos bracitos… Estaba cortándolos, cuando oyó el ruido de ciertos pasos adultos acercándose a la sala: era el doctor Gouenji, y estaba por entrar a la habitación mientras leía el expediente de su paciente.

-Pazita Fumihiko, en tu sesión de hoy nosotros… Dios…- de tan sólo ver la situación, sus papeles cayeron al piso, para teñirse de un rojo carmesí-¡Tú eras la asesina! ¡Tú mataste a mis pacientes!-

Ella dirigió la mirada al mayor. Se secó esas lágrimas y, bien confianzuda, le dijo:

-No te angusties, doc, así solo tendrá menos trabajo, ¿Sabe? Además, todos sabíamos que llegaría este día.-

-¡Chiquilla insolente, llamaré a tus padres!-

-¡Un momento, yo no tengo padres!-

-¿Cómo dices? _"Y entonces, ¿Quién demonios paga esto?"_- se acercó curioso a la niña, grave error. Un _lindo_ y profundo tajo fue el que dejó Jenny en el cráneo del doctor. Este cayó inconsciente al piso.

**Una mentira… mentira, todo es mentira**

-A mis padres los mataron las mismas personas que torturaron a mi hermana, ese día en que entraron a robar y me preguntaron dónde se encontraban los objetos de valor. Era tan pequeña que respondí nada más que incoherencias. A cada estupidez que decía, mataban a mamá o papá, y torturaban a mi hermana, por lo que pasó eso. La policía llegó demasiado tarde. Después de eso, me quedé con la familia Fubuki. Se dice que los padres de estos murieron en una avalancha, pero en realidad esta los noqueó por unas horas. Luego retiré mis primeros brazos en honor a Nela. Desde allí que me dedico a esta profesión de ser asesina sin nada personal y coleccionista de brazos inocentes. ¿Sabe, doc? Si no quisiera meterse en problemas, debería de ser menos entrometido con la vida de sus pacientes.-

Como tenía nuevamente el pijama manchado en rojo, le quitó la ropa al doctor (o/o) y se la puso, (Haciéndole algunos ligeros cambios para que se acomodara a su figura, claro). Pescó los brazos recientemente recolectados, y los tiró al saco. Salió del hospital con su saco al hombro, para dirigirse a casa.

-Bueno, tengo _flores_ como para más de unas semanas. Debería dejar de matar por un buen tiempo…-

Se detuvo un rato a recapacitar sobre sus palabras, y luego continuó su camino, lanzando una última palabra al viento:

-**¡Quizás!**-

* * *

><p>¡PAZITA! Gomen, gomen, le cambié la personalidad a Atsu-kun, y mucho, pero es que… soy pésima para expresar su forma de ser… ummm… el dilema es que yo soy todo lo contrario a él, y las ideas de su forma de ser están ausentes en mi mente u.u Y también creo que te hice muy rara ú.ú A pesar de esa idiotez de arriba… *Cantando* Cuuuuumpleaaaaños feeeeeliiiizzzz… y el resto ya te lo sabes xDD Te deseo lo mejor, ¡Gracias por la ayuda con el fandub!, ojalá tengas muchos pockys, buena oooonnnda~, mucho uke uke lovely dance (¿?), que juegues muchos juegos (¿?) y que ¡Jamás dejes de serescribir así como eres/lo haces!

Este fic fue creado hace un mes y medio, y escrito al computador endemoniadamente rápido el 24 de junio, y el 1, 2 y parte del 3 de julio. Gracias por su atención.

Saludos~

PD: Mal de Diógenes, es una enfemedad en la que el afectado recolecta basura por razones desconocidas. Busquen mas información en internet, que eso es lo que recuerdo no más.


End file.
